


Taming the wind

by ImNotAStick



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fluff, Kadolin, M/M, WoR spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAStick/pseuds/ImNotAStick
Summary: A short rewrite from WoR chapter 66 - Stormblessings.If things went a little differently...(Just a Kadolin drabble I wanted to let out into the world.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short ficlet - an idea I had to get out of my system (so I might as well post it here because...why exactly?).  
> Idk where I'm going with this. (Nowhere, most certainly.)  
> But there's never enough Kadolin fic.  
> All feedback welcome.

... Adolin yanked Kaladin back into the hallway, holding up a hand to stop the bridgemen from talking.

„Just a second,“ Adolin said. „Nobody move.“ Then, in a quieter voice he hissed to Kaladin. „I’m giving you a Shardblade and a Shardplate.“

„Thank you,“ Kaladin said. „Moash will use them well. He’s been training with Zahel.“

„I didn’t give them to him. I gave them to you.“

„If they’re really mine, then I can do with them as I wish. Or are they not really mine?“

„What’s wrong with you?“ Adolin said. „This is the dream of every soldier, darkeyed or light. Is it out of spite? Or... is it...“ Adolin seemed completely baffled.

„It’s not out of spite,“ Kaladin said softly, lightly touching Adolin’s arm. The soft touch sent chills up Adolin’s spine. What was the bridgeboy doing? Alethi were a very reserved society, even a touch like that... He looked questioningly at Kaladin who seemed to only then realize what he was doing, pulling the hand back and proceeded to avoid meeting Adolin’s eyes.

„Fine,“ sighed Adolin, striding back into the room.

***

„Why did you call me here?“ asked Adolin, stepping in the bridge four barracks. „In,“ Kaladin said flatly, pointing to his room. „Why?“ Adolin repeated more softly, stepping into the captain’s room. His head hurt from the lack of sleep – he spent the whole night thinking about what happened the day before – first the bridgeboy turned down a whole set of Shards, then touched him like that, all without really explaining anything...what was going on here?

„I hate you,“ Kaladin growled, meeting Adolin’s confused and a slightly wounded look.

„And your storming hair that looks like half the Alethkar has been running their fingers through it the whole day,“ he added, grabbing said hair with one hand, pushing Adolin to the wall with the other.

„I hate you and your stupid face!“ the bridgeboy barked, slamming the princeling further into the wall, biting his lower lip. Adolin let out a gasp, not knowing what to do. Was the captain of his father’s guard...kissing him? Was this the same man that has never given him more than a scowl and an occasional insult? He couldn’t say he wasn’t attracted to the lean, muscular body and those deep, dark, almost black eyes...

Adolin’s thoughts were cut off as the bite grew into a true kiss and the almost painful grasp on his hair softened. He gave in to the kiss hungrily, slightly parting his lips.

Kaladin’s tongue found his way in, almost shyly. Adolin caressed the side of his face, softly touching a part of his scarred forehead with his thumb. Shash. Dangerous. Yes, that he most certainly was.

The captain broke the kiss and instead his lips found Adolin’s throat. He nipped at the soft skin, playfully. Three tender kisses followed. Adolin moaned. The soft touch was almost too good.

Kaladin chuckled and looked into his eyes, smiling. Has he ever seen the bridgeboy smile before? He couldn’t remember. He barely remembered his own name, dazed as he was.

Their lips met again. “I still hate you,” mumbled Kaladin. “No, you don’t,” Adolin grinned into the kiss.


End file.
